Compañera de Laboratorio
by Arlise-Mayaya
Summary: Edward tiene todo lo que un adolescente puede desear, es popular, atlético, inteligente, amable, su familia lo ama y tiene un futuro prometedor. Pero todo eso se pone en peligro cuando tiene que convivir forzosamente con Bella Swan una extraña chica que pondra su mundo de cabeza.
1. Nueva compañera

**Capitulo Beteado Por Pichi LG, Betas FFAD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nueva compañera**

Edward se despertó muy temprano, la necesidad de dormir cinco minutos más lo invadió, pero la ignoró con todas sus fuerzas. Si se quedaba dormido su hermana Alice aceparía el baño, seguida de su hermana Rosalie y eso significaba tener que esperar al menos dos horas, ducharse con agua fría, no desayunar y llegar terriblemente tarde a la escuela.

Otros días lo podía soportar, ya se había acostumbrado, pero aquel día no era como cualquiera.

Se había propuesto conquistar a la chica más hermosa de la escuela, la más perfecta, ella tenía todo lo que él quería en una chica… era graciosa, linda, amable, popular, inteligente, le gustaban los deportes y era muy femenina.

A él le había gustado desde el momento en que la vio apenas unas semanas atrás, al inicio del semestre, venía de Alaska y no conocía a nadie, pero eso no le impidió volverse popular rápidamente… Con esa personalidad, ¿quién no querría ser su amigo?

El agua caliente relajó su cuerpo, hacía mucho que no se duchaba tan tranquilamente, sintió ganas de quedarse ahí, por una parte era delicioso como las gotas cálidas acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo y, además, sería muy divertido ver a sus hermanas frustradas golpeando la puerta del baño, sin tiempo de arreglarse. Comenzó a reírse ante tal pensamiento, imaginando a la pequeña de Alice haciendo pucheros.

—_Otro día_—pensó. En verdad quería llegar temprano para poder verla pronto.

Salió del baño y buscó qué ponerse. Al final eligió una camisa a cuadros, sus mejores jeans y despeinó su cobrizo cabello. Aún le quedaba tiempo de sobra así que se hizo un buen desayuno de los que no había tenido desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Quedó inmediatamente satisfecho y se dispuso a ir a la escuela. Se estacionó en un muy buen lugar.

—_M__mm… otra ventaja de despertarme temprano, tal vez lo haga más seguido—_pensó con optimismo mientras bajaba de su Volvo plateado.

Entró a la escuela y fue hacia su casillero.

—¡Wow!, dime que estoy soñando… ¡Edward Cullen llegó temprano!—exclamó su amigo Emmett en cuanto lo vio.

—Déjalo Emmett. ¿Qué no ves que está enamorado? —se burló su otro mejor amigo, Jasper.

—No estoy enamorado, simplemente me gusta.

—Sí, pero la pregunta es: ¿Le gustas tú a ella?

Edward no respondió nada, la verdad no estaba seguro, ella era muy amable con él, y siempre que lo miraba ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero era tan buena que no sabía si sólo lo hacía por cortesía.

—Vamos, ahí está… ¡pregúntale! —le animó Emmett.

Edward se acercó, se mostró seguro al dar los pasos hacia ella, después de todo, era el mariscal de campo de la escuela y uno de los chicos más populares, no podía temerle a una simple chica, aún cuando esta fuera única para él.

—Hola Tanya —la saludó. Ella al verlo le sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola Edward.

—Oye, me preguntaba… ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que mi hermana está organizando en mi casa?

—Yo creo que sí, ¿por?...

—Porque en verdad quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

La sonrisa de Tanya se ensanchó más y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—A mí también me gustaría eso.

Edward deseó poder acercarse más a ella, besarla o al menos admitir lo que sentía, pero los nervios lo embargaron, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la campana que anunciaba las clases sonó.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos hoy en la noche—dijo ella sonrojada, dio un paso hacia él y besó su mejilla.

Como si estuviera en las nubes, Edward fue a su clase de Química.

Entró al salón y se sentó en la mesa que usualmente compartía con su amigo Ben. El profesor comenzó a hablar del proyecto que valía el setenta por ciento de la calificación.

—Bueno, asignaré a las parejas para el trabajo. Recuerden que no hay cambios.

Y así comenzó a asignar a los compañeros, probablemente le tocaría con Mike o con Eric, ya que el profesor siempre ponía juntos a los mejores alumnos de Quimica.

—Señor Cullen… usted va con la señorita Swan.

—¿Perdón?—replicó Edward ante su nueva compañera.

—¿Algún problema con eso?—dijo el profesor mirándolo fríamente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y fue hasta el fondo en donde ella estaba.

La miró con cuidado.

Isabella Swan, la chica que siempre se sentaba sola, la que no hablaba con nadie.

Edward había olvidado la última vez que realmente le prestó atención a aquella chica. La habían llevado a la Dirección por consumir alcohol en la escuela y de eso ya habían pasado dos años.

Había cambiado un poco, ahora era mucho más bonita de lo que antes era, con aquel cabello oscuro y largo, y aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Pero su estilo seguía siendo el mismo, muy casual, sin sentido de la moda.

—Hola Cullen —lo saludó cínicamente.

—Hola Isabella.

—Llámame Bella.

Edward sólo asintió y se puso a trabajar. Bella tomó el mechero y encendió un cerillo, comenzó a acercarlo al mechero cuando Edward de un soplido lo apagó.

—No se usa el mechero en esto—dijo él mientras cerraba la llave de gas.

—Pues yo quiero usarlo.

—Pero no se usa—respondió él levantando la voz—y apuesto a que lo sabes.

—¿En verdad vas a estar en contra de todo lo que yo haga?—replicó ella bastante molesta. Porque el profesor me prometió que no sería así.

—¿Te lo prometió?

—Necesitas relajarte bastante Cullen.

—No. Lo que necesito es tener una buena nota para que mi promedio suba.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para poder ganar una beca con tu _football_?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

¿Qué quería hacerle esa chica? ¿Molestarlo hasta que no pudiera más? Dios!...el semestre sería muy largo con ella de compañera.

—Por favor, continuemos trabajando— le pidió intentando calmarse.

—Lo que usted diga capitán—dijo ella con entusiasmo mientras volvía a prender el mechero y el fósforo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— preguntó molesto ante el infantil comportamiento de la chica.

—No lo sé… ¿Quién crees que soy?— le respondió con una cínica sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Luego se dirigió con el profesor y salió del aula.

Al acabar la hora, Edward acudió al profesor, era uno de sus alumnos favoritos, probablemente el profesor lo cambiaría.

—Profesor, yo no puedo estar con Isabella, por favor… cámbieme!

—Señor Cullen, ella realmente necesita aprobar esta clase para graduarse, y usted es uno de mis mejores alumnos.

—Pero… la puede poner con Mike o con Eric, le apuesto a que aprobaría esta clase si está con ellos.

—Lo lamento señor Cullen, pero dije que no habría cambios y es mi última palabra.

Edward se fue molesto, no quería trabajar con ella, lo molestaba mucho, era cínica, maleducada, molesta, infantil. No había suficientes cosas negativas para describirla.

—¡Hey!— le llamó la atención Jasper en cuanto lo vio en su casillero. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Horrible!—exclamó Edward aún pensando en Bella Swan.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Arlise**


	2. Con los pies en la Tierra

**Capitulo Beteado por Pichi LG, Betas FFAD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Con los pies en la Tierra**

—¿Qué pasó Edward? ¿Te rechazó?—se burló Emmett.

—No, Tanya quiere pasar tiempo conmigo así que es buena señal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que te fue horrible?

—Porque el señor Banner me puso a Isabella Swan de compañera para el proyecto.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó Jasper.

—Eso sí es tener mala suerte Edward—concordó Emmett—. Tener que pasar tiempo con la tipa esa.

Edward sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago cuando Emmett dijo "la tipa esa". Bella era bastante extraña y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero aún así no le gustaba que su amigo se refiriera a ella de ese modo, como si fuera una persona con una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

Al cabo de un rato se olvidó del tema y se dedicó a disfrutar del día. Todas sus clases fueron a la perfección —como siempre—, y en el almuerzo Tanya, Alice y Rosalie se sentaron con ellos (ya que sus hermanas eran novias de sus amigos).

Tanya tomó la mano de Edward en casi todo momento.

—Ya quiero que sea de noche para pasar mucho tiempo contigo—exclamó Edward mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tanya miró al piso y Edward tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato y Edward comenzó a inclinarse para poder besarla.

—¡Nos vemos mañana Cullen!—una voz los hizo separarse de pronto.

Edward miró a Bella que ya se estaba alejando de ellos en dirección a su viejo monovolumen rojo.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?—preguntó Tanya. Edward evaluó su rostro buscando signos de celos, pero no encontró nada, su dulce chica tenía la cara tan serena como siempre.

—¿Ella?... No es nadie, sólo mi compañera de laboratorio.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Isabella Swan—suspiró su nombre con frustración. ¿Acaso esa chica estaba dispuesta a arruinar todo?

Bella se dio cuenta que Edward y Tanya aun la miraban, y los apuntó con el dedo mientras subía a la camioneta.

—Es bastante rara…—explicó Edward—.Voy a hablar con ella un momento. Tanya sólo asintió y se fue a hablar con Alice y Rosalie.

Edward se acercó a la camioneta cuando Bella estaba encendiéndola. Dio dos golpes al cristal y ella bajó la ventana.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de molestarme?—preguntó molesto.

—Créeme, no te estoy molestando.

—¡¿Qué no me estás molestando?! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi beso con Tanya!—exclamó exasperado. Bella lo miró con aquella sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Eso hice?

—¡Dios!—gritó Edward sumamente enojado—¿Qué tienes en contra de mí?

Mientras intentaba descubrirlo, una idea llegó súbitamente a su cabeza… ¿era posible que aquella extraña chica se comportara de ese modo porque él le gustaba? —Bella, ¿acaso te gusto?...

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y miró sus manos, haciendo que Edward se sintiera inmediatamente bien. Su ego fue a los cielos. Era bastante guapo, atlético y popular, al menos la mitad de la escuela quería estar con él y le agradaba bastante que Bella fuera una de ellas.

Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa satisfecha —Entonces, yo te gusto—confirmó.

—Perdóname Edward, es que no sé cómo comportarme correctamente con un chico que me gusta— admitió ella aún con la mirada abajo. —Es que eres muy lindo.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más ancha. Por eso lo molestaba tanto, ella lo quería, ahora todo tenía sentido. La idea de que a Bella le gustaba le agradaba más de lo que debía, pero aún así no debía de darle falsas esperanzas, ella tenía que saber que él quería a Tanya y a nadie más.

—Bella…— suspiró con lástima, pero ella no levantó la mirada, aún veía sus manos apenada, por lo que Edward se inclinó sobre la ventana y tomó su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran.

Edward se sintió repentinamente nervioso al ver aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Y de pronto… Bella explotó a carcajadas haciendo que Edward soltara su cara con desconcierto y retrocediera.

—¿En verdad pensaste que me gustabas Cullen?—preguntó entre risas. ¡Wow¡ ¡En verdad crees que eres el centro del universo!

Edward parpadeó atónito y descubrió que estaba bastante decepcionado. En verdad deseaba gustarle a Bella y no sabía por qué ni de dónde provenía aquel deseo.

—Oh!, ¿te lastimé?—dijo burlándose de él.

—¡Claro que no!— se defendió Edward recomponiéndose al instante. —De hecho, es un alivio no gustarle alguien como tú.

Bella sólo se rió aún más, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

—Mira, sólo quiero que me dejes tranquilo.

—No puedo hacer eso, eres mi compañero de laboratorio, nos vemos diario.

—Entonces, no vayas a la clase—exclamó mirando al cielo. —Yo entrego el proyecto en nombre de los dos. Eso nos beneficia a ambos.

—¿En qué nos beneficia? —dijo ella con una ceja levantada, aún parecía disfrutar mucho de aquello.

—Tú puedes faltar a esa clase, no trabajar y aún tener la calificación. Y yo… no te vuelvo a ver. ¡Todos ganamos!

—Déjame considerarlo por un minuto—respondió Bella mordiéndose el labio por unos segundos. —Mmm… No.

—¿No?

—Nop—aseguró con una sonrisa. —Me agradas demasiado Edward, eres una persona realmente fácil de irritar, no va a ser fácil que te deshagas de mí.

—¡Por favor!— insistió él intentando ignorar su comentario. –Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea?—exclamó Bella con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

—Sí—confirmó con duda en su voz.

—Déjame ir a la fiesta en tu casa esta noche.

Edward se sintió aliviado, creía que le pediría otra cosa, algo que lo molestara más, que lo torturara… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que pediría una cosa tan simple?

—Está bien, puedes ir. Pero mantente alejada de mis hermanas, si ellas te ven pueden echarte.

—Por eso precisamente les vas a decir que tú me invitaste.

Edward suspiró, explicarle a sus hermanas sería un reto pero al menos valdría la pena, así no tendría que soportarla después.

—Ok, pero después de eso te alejarás de mí.

—Prometo que lo consideraré—concluyó Bella mientras encendía finalmente su camioneta, obligando a Edward a retroceder varios pasos, y se fue de ahí, dejándolo parado en el estacionamiento.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, Que estará tramando Bella? jijij. Les aviso que actualizare cada 4 días u.u , pero seré muy puntual!.**

**Besos**

**Arlise**


	3. La fiesta

******Capitulo Beteado por Pichi LG, Betas FFAD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta**

Edward había estado nervioso todo el día. Por un lado, en tan solo unos momentos, la hermosa Tanya estaría con él, podría hacer "su movimiento" y ella caería a sus pies. Pero, por otro lado, Bella iría a la fiesta, no tenía ni idea de para qué, pero al menos esperaba que se comportara.

Sus hermanas se habían molestado bastante cuando les dijo. Alice solo se enojó en el momento, dado que la fiesta estaba planeada desde que sus padres les habían dicho que saldrían de la ciudad —cosa que había sido hacía semanas atrás—, pero después de un rato se calmó, ya que tenía muchas cosas que planear (entre ellas, qué ropa ponerse).

Rosalie, por otro lado, había explotado y no había manera de callarla, solo decía una y otra vez que no quería a Bella en la casa.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas invitado a ese fenómeno?! —le había preguntado muy molesta.

Edward había intentado calmarla, pero al parecer era imposible, y pasó una hora quejándose y haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña. Al cabo de unas horas más, Edward logró convencerla, le había prometido que Bella se portaría bien, y en verdad lo esperaba, rogaba silenciosamente para que ella no hiciera ninguna locura y que todo saliera bien, porque si no, sus hermanas la echarían a patadas.

Sonó el timbre de la casa a las ocho cuarenta y cinco, y las primeras personas entraron. Alice, como buena anfitriona, los atendió. Después, la fiesta comenzó oficialmente a las nueve y media, cuando la mayoría de las personas llegaron.

Edward suspiró, no había ni rastros de Bella y eso le preocupaba bastante. Por un lado, estaba muy bien, si ella no se presentaba no tendría problemas con sus hermanas, pero entonces tendría que seguir soportándola todos los días.

—¿Te pasa algo, Edward? —preguntó Tanya con verdadera preocupación.

—No, estoy bien. No te preocupes —respondió acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla para tranquilizarla—, solo estoy un poco estresado, eso es todo.

Tanya le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y tomó su mano.

—¿Crees que te sentirías mejor si bailamos? —le preguntó amablemente.

Edward sonrió y miró los hermosos ojos azules de Tanya.

—Claro.

No se dio cuenta cuando las canciones terminaban y comenzaban nuevas, solo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo mientras estaba con ella. La verdad ella lo calmaba mucho.

Se estaba divirtiendo bastante y olvidó por completo todos los problemas y las preocupaciones que lo embargaban, la noche parecía ser sumamente perfecta.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a bailar a lado de ellos rudamente.

—¡Hola Cullen! —lo saludó Bella. Edward la observó con atención, llevaba unos jeans rotos de las rodillas, una playera blanca de tirantes y encima una camisa a cuadros varias tallas más grandes de lo necesario, que parecía ser de hombre. Bella bailaba sin ritmo, daba saltos y movía las manos por todas partes, pegándole a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, sin ningún tipo de pena.

Edward protegió a Tanya de los golpes de Bella, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí.

—¿Esa no es tu compañera de Laboratorio? —le preguntó Tanya con el ceño fruncido. Por primera vez la vio demostrar celos y le agradaba bastante.

—Sí, yo la invité.

—¡Ah, está bien!—respondió ella con timidez y con celos.

Edward tomó la cara de Tanya en sus manos y la miró directamente a sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Te prometo que ella no va hacer que me aleje de ti esta noche.

Ella asintió y sonrió feliz ante su promesa y se sonrojó notoriamente.

Después de un rato, Edward, Tanya, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el sofá charlando animadamente, bebiendo un poco de cerveza y riendo.

—¡Ya estoy harta! —gritó Alice acercándose a ellos, con Jasper pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rosalie preocupada—. Alice la ignoró por completo y se dirigió a Edward.

—¡Saca a esa tipa de mi casa en este momento! ¡Está asustando a todos!

—Tranquila —dijo Edward comenzando a estresarse de nuevo—, yo intentaré hablar con ella.

—¡No! —intervino Rosalie—. El trato era que si no se comportaba se iba, así que ¡sácala!

—Vamos —dijo él bajando la voz para que ellas se calmaran—. Denle una oportunidad, por favor, van a ver que cuando hable con ella se portará bien.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Alice a pesar de todas las negativas de Rosalie—, está en la cocina, pero apresúrate, no quiero que arruine la fiesta.

Edward asintió y se levantó del sofá, caminó con nervios… ¿Cómo podría lograr calmar a Bella? Ella no era una chica normal, no sabía cómo manejarla, tenía miedo de decirle algo y que ella, por molestarlo, hiciera el doble de desastre.

Llegó a la cocina y vio que definitivamente la gente estaba algo asustada. Todos estaban mirándola, nadie se burlaba de ella, como hubiera pasado si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica.

Bella estaba parada en la mesa que tenían en la cocina, su camisa de cuadros había desaparecido y solo estaba con la camiseta de tirantes, bailaba de una extraña forma, muy exagerada para considerarse normal y con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

—¡Bella! —le llamó la atención, acercándose a la mesa.

—Gracias por invitarme Eddie, me estoy divirtiendo mucho —dijo ella con esfuerzo y arrastrando las palabras.

—Bella, estás ebria.

—Shhh… —dijo ella agachándose y poniéndole un dedo en los labios—, no seas aguafiestas.

—Bella, te lo advierto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —lo retó mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se hartó, jamás había pensado en hacerle eso a ninguna dama, no era así como lo habían educado, pero ya no la soportaba.

Le jaló la mano y echó el cuerpo de Bella en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a llevar a un lugar en donde podamos hablar.

Bella se quejó mientras Edward se la llevaba a las escaleras. Todos los presentes los miraban y Edward sentía mucha rabia hacia ella, ahora también le estaba arruinando su noche.

Edward la lanzó con un poco de agresividad a la cama y se volvió para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Necesitas calmarte Bella!... Espera a que se te baje el alcohol y luego te llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa.

Bella explotó a carcajadas. —No sabía que eras capaz de actuar tan espontáneamente como para cargarme de esa manera.

Edward frunció el ceño extrañado porque Bella se escuchaba normal.

—Estabas ebria…

—¿Ebria con tan solo media cerveza? —se burló ella—. Por favor, yo tengo mayor resistencia al alcohol que tus hermanas y tus amigos juntos.

—¿Entonces estabas fingiendo? —preguntó con furia.

_¡Dios! ¿De qué más es capaz esta loca?_ —pensó molesto.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él intentando calmarse, no le servía de nada enojarse tanto.

—Porque quería ver qué hacías si me portaba mal, quería ver si dejabas que tus hermanas me echaran, o si me defenderías.

Edward se molestó aún más, quería decirle que se largara de ahí y que se perdiera de su vista, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

—¿Qué creíste que yo haría? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Estaba casi segura de que me defenderías, eres muy noble. Pero sé que no te agrado así que… dudaba un poco.

—Es que tú querías venir —susurró él.

—Gracias —respondió sin darle mucha importancia—. ¡Ah!, por cierto, ya lo consideré y no voy a dejar de ser tu compañera de laboratorio.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —estalló Edward. Eso le había caído como balde de agua helada, no podía ser posible, él sí había cumplido su parte del trato, se había enfrentado a sus hermanas, había evitado que la corrieran y todo para que ella no cumpliera—. ¡Pero tú me prometiste que te alejarías de mí si te invitaba a la fiesta!

—No, yo prometí que lo consideraría —dijo ella con aquella sonrisa condescendiente que Edward ya empezaba a odiar—. Y en verdad lo hice, no hice más que eso desde que regresé de la escuela, sopesando con cuidado los pros y los contras. Pero resulta que no quiero alejarme de ti.

Edward ya no podía más, jamás sintió tantos deseos de golpear a alguien en toda su vida, y menos a una mujer, pero ella jugaba con él de una forma retorcida y extraña, y lo peor de todo es que le estaba ganando, ella estaba logrando lo que quería... Molestarlo.

—Pero prometo que no me moveré de aquí para evitar un desastre —dijo ella alegremente.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Quédate aquí, baja, embriágate, haz lo que te plazca, a mí ya no me importa. No voy a dejar que me afectes!

Bella soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. —Como quieras.

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación y se fue de ahí dejándola sola. Cuando bajó la escalera y se sentó en el primer escalón, pasó las manos por su cabello cobrizo y gruñó.

—¿Estás bien? —le llamó la atención Tanya.

—Sí, no te preocupes —la calmó por segunda vez en esa noche.

—¿Qué pasó allá arriba, Edward? Y no me digas que nada, porque hasta estás rojo.

—En verdad no pasó nada, es solo que esa chica sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para cambiar eso? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

Edward acarició la cara de Tanya y se acercó posando sus labios contra los de ella con dulzura, movía sus labios contra los de ella con delicadeza, y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Fue el beso que tanto esperó Edward y, sin embargo, no fue como él tanto imaginó, esperaba sentir algo más, una sensación que nunca llegó.

Se separó de ella. Tanya no podía dejar de sonreír, y él le correspondió la sonrisa. Al menos aquel beso lo había calmado bastante, ya no estaba enojado, al contrario, ahora tenía a Tanya y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

Durante el resto de la fiesta ellos no se separaron, pasaron bastante tiempo riendo, abrazándose y besándose. Finalmente, cuando todos se fueron, Tanya se quedó hasta el último para ayudarlos a limpiar un poco.

Edward subió a su habitación como en una burbuja de felicidad. Entró a su cuarto, encendió la luz y miró su cama.

Bella estaba completamente dormida boca abajo.

—Bella —dijo sacudiéndola un poco del hombro. Ella parpadeó para enfocar bien su visión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó somnolienta.

—Te quedaste dormida aquí.

—Ya lo sé —le respondió de malas—.Te prometí que no me movería de aquí.

—Sí, y ahora cumples tus promesas —le señaló molesto.

—Por favor, Edward, no quiero discutir, déjame dormir.

—Está bien, quédate —suspiró sabiendo que no lograría que se quitara—. Pero esta es mi cama.

—¿Y? —preguntó Bella con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Dónde pretendes que duerma yo?

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. —No lo sé, no te estoy quitando la cama, bien puedes dormir aquí, ni que te fuera a comer o algo así.

—¿Me estás invitando a que duerma contigo? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo y sintió más nervios que nunca. ¿Qué le hacía esa chica? Él no era así normalmente, casi siempre era seguro.

—No —respondió ella secamente—. Te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que quieras, solo déjame dormir.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente y tomó su pijama —normalmente no usaba, pero no dormiría en la misma cama que Bella solo con bóxer—. Bella cerró los ojos y él aprovechó para cambiarse ahí, sin que ella lo viera.

Luego, con cuidado, se acostó a un lado de ella, pero lo más alejado que aquella cama matrimonial le permitía.

—Jamás había dormido en la misma cama con una chica —dijo sin saber si se lo decía a ella o hablaba con él mismo.

—¡Felicidades! —respondió ella de manera sarcástica, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

Bella se quedó dormida después de dar varias vueltas en la cama y Edward la miró silenciosamente. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy hermosa así, tan callada, sin ser sarcástica, sin ser molesta. Le acomodó un mechón de pelo y sonrió. Luego esperó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, ahí… junto a Bella.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste el tercer capitulo, jiji Bella se comporta realmente mal con Edward, pero sus razones a de tener.**_

_** Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Arlise**_


End file.
